Something Different
by AlexRiley
Summary: Manny could see something different in Darcy and all she could do was watch.


Title: Something Different

Author: AlexRiley

Prompt: Darcy/Manny, tease

Summary: Manny could see something different in Darcy and all she could do was watch.

Rating: PG

Notes: Obviously the only thing I own is the twist in the plot. This is relatively a story based on a picture I saw and this is really my first Degrassi fanfic that doesn't include an O.C.. Since I haven't seen Degrassi in a while, the characters will possibly show some 'out of character' traits, very sorry about that. There's referrals in here of which I'm not sure is offensive or not, so please be wary; I do not mean to offend.

Word Count: 1,001

--

"This isn't like her," Manny could only think. Her mind was boggled by the reality that was settling in front of her. There she was with Darcy and Peter in the gymnasium; Darcy and herself wearing provocative appearing clothes while Peter took pictures of them.

Manny knew Darcy was not that kind of 'cookie cutter' girl people may perceive her to be. The time when she wanted revenge on Paige, Darcy took part in the plan; which seemed to be a testament as to what the girl would do later on.

Manny learned about Darcy taking part in the after school Christian youth group a year ago and she believed that Darcy was 'cleaning' herself from that mess that happened the previous year. She never thought about Darcy becoming something so different once again.

Manny believed that being raised in a devout Christian family would have strict rules and regulations about how to act and how to think, but apparently it never washed 'completely' on Darcy. Why does she think so? Here they were taking provocative pictures; in very 'less than Christian' like behaviour. They were both wearing really short shorts and revealing tops– there, in no way, would anyone perceive as Darcy being a devout Christian.

People would mistakenly think that the two were up to no good, but their intentions were not anything bad, their method of achieving their intentions were. Manny went along with the entire photoshoot, only wanting to achieve something with Darcy that could be of good use. It was for the money; it was about new uniforms for their squad. Maybe their idea of achieving the money was not that of something great, but it was what they could think of on such short notice. Peter wasn't disagreeing with their method, but rather approved of it.

During the whole shoot, Manny would look at Darcy, seeing if the other girl was actually comfortable with the whole thing. Manny could have cared less about the shoot, but it was Darcy– a girl with different ideals from her. Darcy appeared to be having fun and gave no sense of insecurity with the whole thing, but then again, looks can be deceiving.

Manny managed to catch Darcy's gaze several times, but only for such short moments. Despite the fact that Darcy appeared to be completely fine with everything, there was a look in her eyes that said something completely different. There were brief moments were Darcy's insecurities seemed to shine through and Manny thought that Darcy's 'real self' was trying to break through, but it seemed to fail. She thought that every time she caught Darcy's eye, she could feel some kind of personal connection with her. She felt as if Darcy's 'real self' was trying to call out to her for help, but all she could do was watch and go along with the entire thing.

Now, the photoshoot was almost at an end and it felt as if it was going well. Some shots Manny thought were better than others, from what she could 'see', but all of them were in the same plane. Most of the shots ended up having the two girls do things that would have been perceived as 'slut-like' but apparently 'sex sells' in society right now.

A couple years ago, Manny wouldn't have thought that she would have the opportunity to be so 'close' to Darcy in the way she was this day. Some poses seemed to be relaxed, while others seemed to be down-right forced. Manny could feel those tense moments when she was leaning against Darcy, but it seemed that as time would pass, the other 

girl would relax into her. Manny thought those tense moments would only occur when they were doing very personal poses, but those poses also seemed to blend into those relaxed moments which really confused her.

When those intimate poses would happen while Darcy was relaxed, Manny believed that these poses were deliberately meant for her. When Peter wasn't looking, there were these looks on Darcy directed towards her and it made her feel very special, but it made her feel something indescribable.

Manny wanted to ask Darcy what those looks meant, but she didn't have the courage to ask; reason being that she might have been reading those looks in a wrong way. However, it always kept her hanging; wanting to know more and wanting more in general. Those subtle looks seemed to be interlaced with longing and a bit of something else that Manny couldn't figure out.

Now, the photoshoot was over and Peter had left, leaving Manny and Darcy to head into the washrooms to change and wear something more appropriate. Manny pulled on her clothes, but she kept a steady eye on Darcy, noticing that the other girl was looking at her. Despite the silence between them, there was some form of unsaid communication between them.

When Darcy pulled her other clothes back on, she walked over to Manny and stood in front of her, silently looking at her. Manny stood still, not knowing what to do or what to say to the other girl. She could sense a feeling of tension in Darcy, but she chose to remain unmoved.

Darcy moved closer to Manny and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist, leaning her chin against Manny's shoulder. Manny blinked a few times before wrapping her arms around Darcy, holding her.

"There's some things I'm willing to do only with you and you only," Darcy whispered, lightly pressing her lips against Manny's cheek before pulling away and stepping back from the other girl. Manny furrowed her brow and noticed the mischievous look on Darcy's face. Darcy walked out of the washroom with her bag, leaving Manny with her thoughts. It took a few minutes until Darcy's words dawned on Manny, leaving her taken aback.

"Wait, Darcy, wait!" Manny called out, gathering her belongings as she tried to go after the other girl, wanting to know what she meant.


End file.
